Just One Visit
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: full summary inside. Bruce invites the Titans over for a week, but when Robin and Starfire start to get closer problems emerge causing Star to leave. Can Bruce fix things, or will his son hate him forever? RobStar R&R plz! its also a lil bit funny.
1. 7 Ice Cubes

**Just One Visit**

**By: I Laugh at ur Pain**

OK this story is a mix of Teen Titans and Batman. There is a story line… and the first chapter is random, but it's still following the story line.

Bruce calls the Titans asking for a get together, which only leads to trouble. Robin becomes befriended by the one he loves because of a secret, but regains her trust again. Now with the Titans East taking care of Jump City, the Titans over to see daddy, things can happen. And not everything that happens will be good.

They will be going by real names, Richard, Kory, Rachel, Garfield, Victor, Bruce, and Alfred. I'll put a character list before the chapter and whenever I add a new character I'll add them to the character list. I'll put the updated character list at the top of the chapter they come in.

So I hope you enjoy and please review! Flames are welcome.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

**WARNING: CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ IT!**

Characters:

Robin-Richard Grayson

Starfire-Kory Anders

Raven-Rachel Roth

Beast Boy-Garfield Logan

Cyborg-Victor Stone

Batman-Bruce Wayne

**Chapter 1- 7 Ice cubes**

"Alfred where's my water?!" Bruce Wayne called through the halls from his study.

"Coming Sir," Alfred said as he walked down the halls with a silver tray and glass of water.

"Thank you Alfred," Master Bruce said taking his water, but almost right away putting it back down.

"Is there something wrong with the water Sir?" Alfred asked looking down at the water.

"How many ice cubes are there in the cup of water?" Bruce asked looking up at Alfred and then down at the water.

"3 Sir, is there a problem?" Alfred asked him.

"You bet there is! My favorite number is 7! I want seven ice cubes!" Bruce yelled.

"I'll be back momentarily," Alfred said before leaving Bruce to work.

"7 ice cubes Sir," Alfred said about 3 minutes later as he walked in with the water. Bruce took it from him and looked at it closely, he even sniffed it! After about a minute Bruce placed the water back on the tray Alfred was carrying.

"Is there something wrong with the water Sir?" Alfred asked Bruce.

"I want it in my favorite mug! Still seven ice cubes!" Bruce yelled at him. Alfred walked back down the hall and went into the kitchen. Taking out the Batman mug, he put seven ice cubes in it and then added water. Alfred placed it on the tray and then went back to Bruce.

"That isn't my favorite mug! I want the other mug!" Bruce yelled at Alfred and then he left again. Alfred went down into the kitchen and took out Bruce's **favorite **mug.

It's a mug with his face on it. And around it in a circle it says, "Only freakin' rich people can prevent forest fires." On the other side it had an animated flame on the mug.

He put seven ice cubes in the mug and then filled it up with sink water. Alfred walked back up the stairs and then gave him his water. Bruce took the water and looked at it.

"7 ice cubes, favorite mug...," Bruce said to himself and then trailed off as he took a of water and then spit it back out. If Alfred hadn't moved to the side he would have surly been caught in the line of fire.

"What is it this time Sir?" Alfred asked taking back the glass of water.

"I only like mountain water! I don't like sink water! Sink water is for people who aren't freakin' rich!" Bruce exclaimed. Alfred walked out of the room with the mug. He came back into the study about 5 minutes later and placed the water on a coaster. Alfred looked down at him and watched as he picked up the glass. After he didn't do anything Alfred asked,

"Do you require the water to be a specific color of your choosing?" he asked Bruce.

"No it's not that. Alfred my favorite number is now 72. So I want 72 ice cubes," Bruce said. Alfred clenched his fists and let out a quick yell of annoyance.

"Alfred I don't like your tone. Now go get me 72 ice cubes," Bruce commanded.

"Sir do you wish to know what I don't like? I don't care for people who are picky and who aren't greatful for what they have," Alfred said before leaving him.

"Alfred I was only joking."

**Ok so it's a little short, but good… right? Well please tell me what you think of it in your reviews. So please review!**

**Oh and some people say that Alfred would never yell or snap at Master Bruce. Well this is my story. If you don't like it tell me, but don't expect me to change it just for you or to yell at you. I'm not going to yell at you because you don't like my work. So flames are welcome.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**

**P.S: I lied. This is sort of based off me and my sister, well at least this chappie.**


	2. Your Father

**Chapter 2: Your Father**

"_Alfred I was only joking."_

**3 Hours Later:**

"Alfred I need to call my son from the Bat Cave! Can you get it ready?" Bruce asked as he stood from his seat and started heading for the Bat Cave.

"Sir must you call them from the cave?" Alfred asked. He dreads having to get the video phone ready... so many wires.

"Yes Alfred. I want to look cool! And his friends will learn who I am anyway," Bruce said as he opened the secret passageway.

"Sir… if you are wishing to invite Master Dick over I bid you not to," Alfred said hurrying after him.

"Why do you say that Alfred?" Bruce asked, still walking down the stone stairs.

"Sir do you not remember last time?"

**Last Time….:**

"Let's crank up the music!" Richard Grayson hollered holding a beer bottle in his hand while the other one was circled around a girl's waist. Somebody turned up the music even louder and then the power went out.

"Hey Alfred, you might want to fix that," Bruce called out into the dark. He too had a beer bottle in his hand, but in the other hand was another beer, not a girl.

**End Flashback:**

"Nope, don't remember a thing. I was drunk before the party started," Bruce said laughing.

"Well it was horrible and I greatly advise you not to call him," he said still trying to stop Bruce.

"Nonsense Alfred! It will be great and he can bring the other Titans with him!" Bruce said smiling.

"Sir please don't," Alfred said as Bruce sat down.

"Quiet Alfred, I'm on the phone," Bruce said looking at the huge screen before him.

"This is the Teen Titans, Beast Boy here," a green, male known as Beast Boy said.

"I'm looking for Dick," Bruce said as he looked around behind Beast Boy.

"Umm, how bout you talk to Robin, he's the leader," Beast Boy said and took out his communicator.

"He's also my son, well sort of," Bruce said.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Umm it's your dad, sort of," Beast Boy said and then moved out of the way as Robin stepped into the picture with Starfire trailing behind him.

"Aww, hello Dick," Bruce said smiling.

"AHH! Bruce, it's you. Um why are you calling?" Robin asked.

"Please Robin, who are you talking to and why does he wish to call you a whale?" Starfire asked Robin. (She's thinking of Moby Dick)

"Um… this is my father, and he's not calling me a whale… it's my name," Robin said and turned a light shade of pink.

"Dick is you name?" Starfire asked and then Beast Boy broke out into a laugh attack.

"Well anyway. Dick I want you to come and visit. I haven't seen you in a long time," Bruce said over Beast Boy's laughter.

"Please don't call me dick, just call me Richard or Robin. And I can't leave Jump City, we're the Teen Titans! We can't just go," Robin said.

"Already token care of. I'm sending over the Titans East to take care of the city. The people know who they are, and everything should be fine," Bruce said.

"Well…" Robin started.

"Oh please Robin, it would be glorious!" Starfire said smiling.

"Alright, fine," Robin said giving in to Starfire's smile.

"Oh thank you Robin!" Starfire said and then kissed him on the cheek before running off to her room. Robin just stood there; he had stopped breathing until Bruce said,

"I see you like her. Well I can't wait to meet her. See you Friday, and Alfred will be waiting for you at the harbor with a boat," Bruce said before hanging up.

"I don't like her!" Robin called out, but in his heart he knew he was lying.

**With Bruce:**

"Sir please call back and tell them not to come," Alfred insisted.

"Alfred I want to see my son, and his new girlfriend. So they are coming and Dick is bringing his friends. We will not speak of it any longer, but we have to do some research so they have the perfect rooms. We have four days to get ready for them," Bruce said before turning on the computer. He logged onto the Teen Titans site and took out a notebook.

He took out a purple one, blue one, pink one, green one, and red notebook. He opened up the red once, which was already half full, and Bruce then went to Robin's page and started taking notes.

"Alfred I want you to study this Raven girl," Bruce said pointing to the computer next to him and handing Alfred the purple notebook. Alfred took the notebook and then clicked on her page, but stopped when he saw the first two words which were, "Gothic Witch".

"Sir it says Gothic Witch, are you sure this is a good idea?" Alfred asked nervously, but kept taking notes on Raven.

"Yes I'm sure, now when you're done take notes on Beast Boy," Bruce told Alfred as he picked up the pink notebook.

"It says she has special feelings for Dick," Bruce said aloud and copied it into Starfire's notebook.

"Should we keep an eye on Master Dick and her?" Alfred asked still taking notes on Raven.

"No I trust Dick," Bruce said. About a half an hour later Bruce picked up the blue notebook and Alfred picked up the green one. After about another 40 minutes the notebooks were filled with information.

"Alfred… it's time to shop!" Bruce declared before picking up and the notebooks and standing up.

"I'll start the car Sir."

**So that is chapter 2. This chapter is longer, so I hope you like it. Please review and check out the forum I made!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**

**P.S: The forum has things yet to come in later chapters of Just One Visit. Also quotes from Threatening Desire and info on stories coming up. So please check that out!! Bye!**


	3. Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Lazy Boy**

**Chapter 3: Secret**

"Oh Robin it is Friday!" Starfire cheered flying into the main room.

"Yea, you excited?" Robin asked from the kitchen. He was in jeans, a red t-shirt, and covering his eyes were dark sunglasses. His hair was spiked like always.

"Oh yes! I can not wait to meet your father and see your glorious home!" Starfire said walking over to the kitchen and sitting down. Starfire was wearing a purple tang top and light blue jeans, a pair of white flip flops rested on her feet.

"Yes, my father," Robin said with a tint of sorrow in his voice.

"Oh, I am sorry friend Robin. I forgot," Starfire said looking down at the table.

"It's alright. Do you know where the others are? We're supposed to leave in an hour and I still have to go over some things," Robin said before Raven walked in the room. Raven walked in wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, black pants, and all black converses.

"Raven where are the others?" Starfire asked.

"Here we are!" BB and Cyborg said, walking in. Cyborg handed BB some rings and then stopped. BB slipped on the rings and his green skin was gone, instead a lair of tan skin was shown, but his hair still green. Cyborg did the same and he became like Stone, except he was wearing a gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans with white Nikes.

"Wow," Robin said. BB was wearing a purple shirt, light blue jeans, and green and purple airwalks.

"Call me Victor Stone!" Cyborg said happily.

"O and I'm Garfield Logan," Beast Boy added.

"That brings me to something. We need to use our real names, if not we'll be attacked by weirdoes from the street and ruin our only vacation.

"So Raven, you like?" Beast Boy asked walking up to Raven and doing the wave with his eyebrows.

"Whatever," Raven said, but really she was finding it hard not to look away. Beast Boy pouted and then walked way.

"Alright so Cyborg is now Victor Stone, Beast Boy is Garfield Logan, Raven is Rachel Roth, Starfire is Kory Anders, and I am Dick or Richard Grayson," Robin announced.

"Wait, the Richard Grayson?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," Robin said in a low voice.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us? That is like the biggest secret ever!" Beast Boy cried out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would really matter," Robin said.

"Even I know of Richard Grayson and I haven't been to Gotham City!" Starfire exclaimed as everybody walked away and soon it was just Robin and Starfire, who was at the door.

"Star wait!" Robin called running over to her and taking hold of her hand.

"Robin why would you keep such a secret?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire some friends keep secrets. Some secrets bigger than others," Robin said.

"I have told you one of my biggest secrets," Starfire said, her voice full of fear.

"What was it? Because I don't remember," Robin said.

"I love you," Starfire said in a whisper before running off to her room. Robin stood there, unable to move. The words Starfire said were echoing in his head. Robin was about to go running after her when Beast Boy and Cyborg came barging in.

"Robin there's some old guy by the dock. We need to leave now I think," Beast boy said as Cyborg got the entire luggage. Raven came in wit her luggage engulfed in her magic. She placed her luggage with the other luggage and then pulled out a book to read.

"Has anybody seen Starfire?" Robin asked before lavender colored bags landed with the others.

"Alright, everybody crowd around the bags," Raven said as a black platform appeared under the luggage. Everybody stepped on, but Starfire stayed.

"Come on Star," Robin said before Starfire stepped on, but on the opposite side of Robin. Raven sighed and then she teleported them to the docks.

"Hello Master Dick," Alfred said as Robin walked over to him. Robin gave Alfred a piece of paper that said their names on it before boarding the boat. (They're going by real names because it's easier for Alfred to say Master Dick than Master Robin. And that just sounds weird to me… so real names it is!!!!)

"Will everybody please board the ship so I may assist you to your coders for the next 2 days," Alfred said before everybody boarded the ship. Alfred showed everybody their rooms and then started the boat.

"Great, Star's room is on the other side of the ship," Richard said as he walked over to Alfred. Richard looked at the slowly fading Tower and then kept talking.

"Master Dick may I remind you that you are going by real names," Alfred said, interrupting Richard's nonstop talking.

"Right… sorry. Well as I was saying, the girl of my dreams just told me she loved me, but now she hates me because I kept a huge secret from her! Now I fell horrible because I feel the same way about her, but she won't let me even talk to you," Richard said sadly.

"May I offer you my advice?" Alfred asked.

"Sure Alfred," Richard said weakly.

"Give her some space. Let her think things through for a couple of hours. Then waltz by her room and let her come to you," Alfred said, finally looked over at him.

"Thanks Alfred, but will it really take 2 days to get to Gothem?" Richard asked.

"Oh heavens no. We're going to stop for a swim and I would like to be able to rest," Alfred said with a soft chuckle.

"Alright, I'm gonna go find the guys," Richard said.

"Look on the roof, there's a hot tube and pole table," Alfred informed him. Richard bid good bye before walking off to the roof. When Richard was half way up the stairs and heard the clicking of clashing glass balls and talking.

"So when are you gonna ask Rachel?" Richard heard Victor ask.

"What do you mean?" Garfield asked.

"I know you like her," Victor said trying to hold back laughs as Garfield turned a light shade of pink.

"No I don't!" Garfield yelled.

"Yes you do. So when are you going to ask her?" Victor asked.

"Umm….," Garfield started, but just then Richard came into the picture.

"Hey guys," Richard said walking in.

"Hey dude! Do you know what's up with Kory? She looked really sad," Garfield said, changing the subject.

"Umm yea. She's just sad we're leaving the tower," Richard lied.

"Man I know that's not the reason she's said. Now tell us the truth," Victor told Richard. Richard grabbed the pole and hit the 8 ball into a hole.

"Hey! You made me lose!!!" Garfield cried out.

"Shut up grass stain! I wanna hear this!" Victor yelled at Gar. He was sitting on a Lazy Boy chair with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Garfield pulled up another chair and sat down next to him, his own popcorn in his hands. They stared at Richard as the lights went out except for a spot light which was on Richard. (Funky dramatic music starts in the back round)

"Well it all started after you guys left…..," Richard said, in a dramatic voice. He then told them the story, but left out what Kory had said she loved him. He was going to keep that a secret… for now.

"Dang dude, that sucks," Garfield said after the lights were turned back on. He stood up and threw his empty popcorn bag away before returning to his chair.

"What are you gonna do?" Victor asked, doing the same as Garfield.

"Well Alfred told me to give her some time and then walk by her window. And then something about letting her come to me, but I don't think that's gonna happen," Richard said pulling up a Lazy Boy chair also.

"You're right, but no matter what… we'll help you man."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**They have a lot of Lazy Boy chair's on that boat… lol. Ok so thanks to everybody that reviewed and I'm sooo sry it took so long to update. I'm starting a big reading project and it's gonna last for the rest of the month (what a drag) so please review so I know you still care!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain **


	4. Quick Swim

**Chapter 4: Quick Swim**

So Richard planned things out with Victor and Garfield for the next couple of hours. (Yes it took that long. They had a lot of "odd" moments in the middle of their work) They gave him an ear piece so they could communicate and then declared Richard ready for battle.

"Richard can you hear us?" Victor asked into the mike as Richard slowly proceeded over to Kory's room.

"Yeah, I can hear you, sadly," Richard added in a whisper.

"Dude! This is like this one show I watched last Monday, but you would have a gun and there would be explosions. It was called "24"," Garfield said, slight laughing. (I watched an episode of 24 today on A&E.)

"Garfield be serious!" Victor yelled into the phone and Richard grabbed his ear.

"Will you two stop fighting!? You're hurting my ear!" Richard yelled and then he heard a door open. Kory walked out and looked over at Richard.

"Richard are you okay?" Kory asked, walking over to Richard.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to take a walk around," he said.

"Nice save Boy Wonder," Victor whispered into the phone.

"Richard about earlier… did you hear what I said?" Kory asked.

"Dude tell her yes! Tell her you feel the same or something!" Garfield yelled into the phone. Richard grabbed his ear and then pulled out the ear piece before placing it in his pocket.

"You okay Richard?" Kory asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just heard an annoying bug," Richard said.

"You know I can still hear you!" Victor yelled into the phone. Richard reached into his pocket and turned off the ear piece, smiling at Kory.

"Okay, so did you hear what I said?" Kory asked again.

"No, you just ran off," Richard lied. In his heart he knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't because of his loyalty to Bruce. Bruce always told Richard not to get too attached to the people you work with. Richard kept trying to hold back and not to become too close, but it was getting hared after Richard heard what Kory said.

"Friend Richard, I am sorry for what I said to you," Kori said and then hugged Richard. At first he was shocked, but then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go find Rachel," Richard said, pulling away from Kory. She smiled and took his hand before walking off. So now that Richard and Kory were on good terms the boat could be in peace. Or maybe not….

'GARFIELD GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Richard yelled as she grabbed her towel, jumping out of the hot tube.

"But I want to go in the hot tube!" Garfield whinnied. Rachel picked him up by his foot with her magic and threw him off the side of the boat. There was a splash and Kory looked over the edge from below Rachel.

"Friend Garfield! Why are you in the water?" Kory asked as they slowly moved away from him.

"Alfred stop the boat!" Richard yelled and then the boat stopped. Now everybody was looking out at Garfield who was slowly swimming over to them.

"Well get in Mr. Logan, we must continue on with out trip," Alfred said, looking down at Garfield. Richard leaned over to get him out, but Victor pushed him in. Victor started to laugh as Richard fell in, barely missing Garfield.

"Richard!" Kory cried. Richard started laughing as Kory reached down and took his hand. Catching Kory off guard, Richard was able to pull her into the water.

"I'm guessing we are taking a quick swim first," Alfred said before walking away to get some towels.

"Well Rachel, you're already dressed for a swim," Victor said before he picked Rachel up and threw her into the water. Everybody started laughing and even Rachel let out a soft chuckle. Alfred soon came back with towels and after about 30 minutes they got out and continued with their boat trip.

**So I finished this chapter. I'm really glad I was able to squeeze in an update. I'm gonna be typing like crazy today cuz all of the stuff typed it due tomorrow… so I'm gonna be a busy bee. Thanks to everybody that reviewed and after the 30th everything should be back to normal cuz my project will be over. **

**Also I have new stories that are going to come out soon and I'm writing stuff about them in my forum, but nobody is checking it out. So please check out my forum for previews of other stories. Like Threatening Desire, Escaping, What Are You Willing To Do, and my newest story, Life's Twists and Turns. **

**So there are previews for all of those stories on my forum. So please go check it out!!! Putting together a forum isn't very easy, so please check it out. I put lots of effort into it!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	5. Screw the Rules

**Chapter 5: Screw the Rules**

Alfred pulled up to the mansion at about 12 p.m. and everybody pilled out of the car. They looked up in aw at the huge home before them, except for Richard who had lived there for almost half his life. They slowly walked up the stone pathway and stopped at huge red wood doors. Alfred slowly opened the door and they entered an enormous living room.

"Dick!" Bruce called as he walked into the room. Bruce gave Richard a hug as everybody stared at the two.

"These must be your friends!" Bruce said, staring at the teens before him.

"Hell Mr. Batman Sir!" Garfield said, standing at attention. Bruce looked at him and then looked over at Richard.

"Well you were calling from the Bat Cave. They were bound to find out!" Richard exclaimed.

"I told you they would Sir," Alfred said in a soft whisper.

"Alright, well you must be Beast Boy," Bruce said.

"Garfield Logan, it's an honor to be standing beside you!" Garfield said before shaking Bruce's hand. Bruce gave him an odd look before going to Victor.

"And you are Cyborg," he said.

"Victor Stone, game playin' master," Victor said with a smirk.

"You're Raven," Bruce stated, looking at Rachel's dark clothes and makeup.

"Rachel Roth," was all Rachel said before Bruce moved on to Kory.

"You must be Starfire! I've heard so much about you from Dick's emails. Starfire this, Starfire that, what about me!?" Bruce said, laughing. Confused, Kory also laughed before saying,

Hello Sir. My real name is Kory Anders, but instead of an I for Kory I use a Y," Kory said smiling.

"Well it was nice to meet you all, but not we must get you to your rooms. Alfred shall show you to them," Bruce said before Alfred walked back inside with water for them.

"There better be 7 ice cubes in that mug," Bruce said as Alfred handed Bruce his **favorite** mug.

"Richard you'll be in the sam room you're always had. We jut changed it a little bit," Bruce said as they walked off with Alfred.

"Alright, well my room is the last room to the right," Richard said as he walked down the hall, leaving the others.

"Master Logan, your room is this room here," Alfred said, pointing to the first door to the left. Alfred opened the door and a kitten walked out meowing.

"Dude! You got me a room mate! Sweet!!" Garfield yelled before turning into a cat and walking into his room with the other cat. (The other cat is a guy named Jeff.)

"Ms. Roth, your room is right here," Alfred said, walking down a few doors. Rachel opened the door to a dark and depressing room. She walked in and then shut the door.

"Master Stone, you room is here," Alfred said, pointing to the room 3 doors down and to the right. Victor opened the door to find a lot of work out supplies and a huge T.V. with every game system.

"Booya! " Victor cried out before running over to the T.V. Alfred shut the door and then it was only him and Kory.

"Your room is across from Master Dick's," Alfred said before leaving her. Kory walked over to her room and then opened the door.

"Oh please tell Mr. Wayne my many thanks!" Kory cried out to Alfred before walking into her pink, fluffy, and sweet scented room.

"Richard get your friends down in the main room," Bruce told Richard through the phone. (They communicate through phone. Every room has a phone of it's own.) Richard then hung up and walked out into the hall. He went around and knocked on everybody room.

"Dude, what's going on?" Garfield asked after he morphed back into a human. Everybody else was already out of their rooms.

"Bruce wants us in the main room," Richard said before he walked down the hall and soon everybody followed him. Except for Garfield who stayed behind to say bye to Jeff, but then he went running after them.

"Good to see you're all here. Well tonight we're going to celebrate, my treat," Bruce told them.

"Cool! Where are we going?" Garfield asked from the couch.

"We're going to an expensive night club, so go get dressed for a party," Bruce told them before they walked off.

"Bruce I don't want them to have anything to drink. We're only 18 and you have to be 21 to drink," Richard told him.

"Screw the rules! I'm freakin' rich!" Bruce yelled. (My sister made that up)

"But Bruce!" Richard called, but he was already gone.

"_Oh no! Who knows how aliens and demons react to alcohol!?" _Richard thought to himself. He sighed and walked off.

"They wouldn't drink underage, or would they?"

**Alright, so this is chapter 5! Chapter 4 took me 8 days to write and this chapter only took me 2!! I'm finally getting over my ****bad**** case of writer's block!!**

**Also, I've had the chapter ready, but fanfiction was having this error thing. So that's another reason why it took so long to update. I'm really sorry it took so long. (I've said, "Took So Long" a lot)**

**Well anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and please review again!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	6. Effects

**Chapter 6: Effects**

"Alright, everybody in!" Bruce said as they got into the limo. Alfred was up front, driving while everybody else was in the back talking.

"Want a taste?" Bruce was asking around. He, himself was almost wasted. Everybody had turned him down, but Bruce could tell Starfire was interested.

They pulled up at the club and Bruce stepped out, but only to run into the wall. Everybody else got out and walked in as Robin helped Bruce in. It was now that Robin got a good look at Starfire.

Starfire was wearing a dark red halter top, a dark jean skirt, and dark red flats. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing red lipstick, black eye liner, and a light red eye shadow. Robin almost dropped Bruce from staring at her. He hurried in Bruce and barely managed to sit next to Starfire.

"You 5 are too young to drink," the bar tender said, looking at the Titans before him.

"They're with me, so screw the rules! I'm freakin rich!" Bruce said, walking over.

"Sorry Man, but the law is the law," the man said.

"Then I guess it would be against the law to give you $100 for the drinks," Bruce said, taking out a 100 dollar bill.

"Yeah, but what are you getting at?" the guy asked.

"If I were to give you another 100 would you be able to keep your mouth shut?" Bruce asked, taking out yet another hundred dollar bill.

"No, it wouldn't be against the law then. What will it be?" the greedy bar tender asked, taking the money.

"Let's get them some beer to start with," Bruce said before the man left. A few minutes later the man was back with 6 beers.

"Drink up!" Bruce said, grabbing his and gulping it down. They all stared at the drink before them, unsure what to do. Cyborg was the first to do something, by grabbing the bottle and slowly bringing it to his lips. His eyes widened and he took another sip.

"Friend Victor is it good?" Starfire asked. (Remember, they call eachother by their real names so nobody will know they're the Teen Titans)

"It's great!" Cyborg said happily and took yet another sip.

"That a boy! Join the party!" Bruce yelled, now wasted. Beast Boy picked up his bottle and took a sip. Smiling, he took another sip and stood up.

"Dude! This stuff is awesome! What's it called again?" Beast Boy asked Bruce.

"The party starter!" Bruce cheered before standing up and asking a random lady to dance. Raven took a small sip, but quickly placed the drink back on the table.

"Hey Rae! You wanna dance?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," she said.

"Come on! Nobody likes a party pooper!" Beast Boy said, Raven rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Whatever," she said before taking his hand and walking to the dance floor.

"Friend Richard, is the drink poisoned?" Starfire asked, looking over at Robin who had not touched his drink.

"No, I just don't want any," Robin said.

"Oh please Richard! Nobody likes the pooper of the party!" Starfire said, trying to remember what Beast Boy had said. Robin laughed slightly before standing up.

"Fine, let's go dance," Robin said before they left for the dance floor. By the end of the night they were all wasted and dancing. Having the time of their lives, not thinking about the effects that would kick in the next morning.

**The Next Morning:**

"God, that's the last time I go out with Bruce for a fun time," Robin said as he slowly got up. Robin looked around and noticed he was by the pool.

"How did I get here?" Robin asked aloud.

"We went swimming last night, the others just went down to their rooms," Raven said from her seat under the umbrella.

"How long have you been awake?" Robin asked as he slowly tried to stand up.

"You might want to get to the bathroom, you're getting dizzy right now and soon you'll throw up," Raven stated as Robin put his hand to his head.

"How'd you know?" Robin asked, sitting down once again.

"It happened to everybody else, now go get to the bathroom. I don't think it will wait much longer," Raven told him.

"What will wait-," but Robin was cut off by his stomach and he soon ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later Robin returned to the outside world, holding his stomach.

"It's alright; Alfred will have you in your room soon. He did that to everybody," she said.

"Why aren't you in your room?" Robin asked.

"Because I unlike you others, did not drink anything but water last night. I was smart and thought about how I would be feeling the next morning. You have a hang over by the way," Raven told Robin.

"Well fine then! I'll just go to my room!" Robin said before stumbling to the ground only to stand again and leave Raven.

"Whatever," Raven said before standing and going into the pool. Robin walked into his room and lay down on the bed before picking up the phone and calling the kitchen.

"Yes Master Dick," Alfred said as he answered the phone.

"Bring me some soup please," Robin said before hanging up.

"Today is going to be a really long day," Robin said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Around 3 o'clock in the afternoon:**

"I've been fine for like an hour! Can I please come out now?!" Robin yelled through the door. They locked him inside his room so he wouldn't mess up the carpet or something like that. Everybody else was out and about.

"And how have you been feeling during that past hour?" Bruce asked him.

"Hungry and bored out of my mind! Now let me out so I don't starve to death!" Robin yelled in response. Robin heard a click and then slammed the door open, knocking Bruce to the ground in the process. Robin ignored Bruce's swearing and ran to the kitchen to get some food.

"So who wants to go out tonight?" Bruce asked when he came downstairs to get some ice for his nose. Robin was in the kitchen, food stuffed into his mouth, and everybody else was on the couch.

"No!" they all yelled and Robin just made weird noises causing some food to come flying out of his mouth. Starfire laughed and got a towel to clean it up, making Robin turn as red as the tomato in his hamburger.

"Fine! Be that way," Bruce said sadly before leaving.

"May we please go to the pool tonight? It will be very nice and relaxing," Starfire asked as she wiped Robin's mouth and got the grilled cheese Alfred made for her.

"As long as there is **no **alcohol involved!" Beast Boy said from the T.V. Him and Victor were racing for all they had and so far Beast Boy was losing… bad.

"No offence Robin, but can we keep Bruce out of it?" Raven asked, finally looking up from her book.

"Yeah, that's fine, we can keep him out. I really want to be away from him too. I've been gone for such a long time I guess it's kinda weird being back," Robin confessed. After a little while of silence Starfire asked,

"Raven may be please venture to the mall of shopping?" she asked.

"Why?" Raven asked before Starfire when over to her and whispered something into Raven's ear.

"Fine, we can go when I finish this chapter," Raven said before Starfire smiled ad walked away.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked Raven.

"Nothing of your concern," Raven told him before asked Alfred, "Can you drive us to the mall? It's urgent," Raven told him, glancing over at Starfire.

"Which mall Ms. Roth? Gotham City has many," Alfred asked.

"Umm… the best one," Raven said, unsure of what else she should say.

"I will get the car ready. Please be by the door in about ten minutes," Alfred said before leaving.

"Robin we need money," Raven stated, walking over to him.

"What makes you think I have any money?" Robin asked.

"Hmm? Let's see here," Raven said while looking around at the huge room with expensive stuff in every corner.

"I'll go find Bruce," Robin said before walking away. A few minutes later Robin came back with a check of 10, 000 dollars.

"Give it to Alfred and he'll cash it in for you," he said before leaving to join Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Come on Starfire," Raven said before they left.

Alfred drove them to the mall where they spent roughly 4 hours shopping. Around 7, they were home and just in time for dinner.

"So how do you spend 4 hours at the mall and only come back with 5 bags?" Cyborg asked as they walked into the living room. Starfire with 3 bags and Raven with 2… totally at 5 if you didn't know that.

"One for each store, but I didn't get anything from the first store," Raven told them before leaving for her room.

"Can I ask what you guys bought?" Robin asked from the couch before Raven left.

"What does it matter to you?" Raven said before leaving.

"I was just wondering," Robin said to himself.

"I'll go ask Starfire then," he said and walked off.

"He really needs to just ask her out already," Beast Boy told Cyborg.

"I know man! Did you see the way he blushed when Starfire was cleaning up his mess? Also when she whipped his mouth?" Cyborg asked, laughing.

"Not to mention when he watched her bend over to pick up her fork and he almost fell over! That was good!" Beast Boy said before both him and Cyborg started rolling on the floor from laughing.

"OWW!! My side!" Beast Boy cried out but kept laughing.

**Mean While with Robin and Starfire:**

"Robin, you are my dearest friend, but I will not tell you what I bought," Starfire had kept talking but she had lost Robin at dearest friend.

"Ohh, alright…. I'll just go now," Robin said before leaving a very confused Starfire.

**Have you ever laughed so hard that it hurt your side? I have… not very fun. And it's kinda funny that when writing this chapter I was sick. I threw up last Monday at 1 in the morning only to wake up at 6, get in the shower around 7:30 and then leave on a 3 hour drive up to Jackson around 9:30. I was fine the whole vacation though. **

**So anyway! Please review and thanks to everybody that did. If anybody has pmed me or something has been updated and I have not reviewed it, it's because of yahoo. I'm not getting my fanfiction mail and it's pissing me off.**

**Also!!! Birthday stories. Once I start getting reviews, pms, and alerts again then you can pm me and I might be able to write a story for you. Though there are some rules.**

**1: **I need a category. I'm able to write Teen Titans stories and Danny Phantom. Once I get into the swing of things I might be able to write Naruto stories…. Just depends.

**2: **Your birthday must be at least a month away from the time you pmed me. It will take me about a month to finish the first two chapters and type them.

**3: **It can't be for some random stranger. I'll write stories for my friends… so if you want to be my friend and want me to write you a b-day story pm me and I might become your friend.

**4: **You have to come with some sort of idea of how you want it to go. Like an out line of the first two chapters then I'll take care of it from then on.

**5: **It will cost 6 dollars!! **JUST JOKING!! That would be like hella cheep and then I'd have to give you my address and you might be some stalker… don't want that. **

**So once again, please review, hope you liked it, I'll write b-day stories (providing they follow the first 4 rules), and the birthday stories are free.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain (HOLY CRAP!! THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT TO BE 7 PAGES!! HAVE FUN READING IT… LOL)**


	7. War

**Chapter 7: War**

_Thanks for everybody that reviewed my story in past chapters! This chapter is for you!!!!_

_I Laugh at ur Pain_

"So what did she tell you?" Beast Boy asked as Robin walked back into the living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting at the couch. Cyborg reading an article about the fastest car ever made and Beast Boy was playing his game boy.

"She said she wasn't gonna tell me," Robin said sadly before sitting down next to him.

"Aww, too bad man…. I mean I know how you feel about her and stuff like that," Beast Boy said before Robin shot from his seat and glared at him. Cyborg even looked away from the fastest, greatest car ever to see what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, staring down at Beast Boy.

"Well l saw the way you look at her. Along with how you blush when she's around you or touching your hand or something like that," Beast Boy said before Cyborg added,

"Not to mention how you almost fell over in your chair watching her bend over!" Cyborg said before both he and Beast Boy started laughing. Robin glared at them but also had a slight pink color to his checks. They finally stopped laughing when Robin took away Beast Boy's game boy and Cyborg's article on cars.

"Dude give it back!!!" Beast Boy whined.

"Then stop laughing!" Robin yelled before giving them back their things.

"Man its ok if you like her. We all know you do, no point hiding it," Cyborg told him.

"Starfire knows I like her?!" Robin exclaimed.

"And now that you've confessed to liking her sit down," Beast Boy said before Robin did sit down.

"Starfire does not know you like her," Cyborg said before Robin sighed in relief.

"You two are completely blind of each others love. It's kinda sad to see you too so happy but yet be so blind. You need to come out and tell her how you feel, she feels the same way Robin," Beast Boy said, causing Cyborg and Robin to stare at him.

"Did you just talk smart?" Robin asked.

"I'm scanning him now to see if it's really him," Cyborg said, moving his robotic arm up and down Beast Boy's side.

"Hey I have my smart moments! Just not very often," Beast Boy said.

"Yup that's Beast Boy," Cyborg said before changing his arm human again.

"Dudes I'm hungry! Go get the girls so we can eat!" Beast Boy ordered before running off to see Jeff and tell him about his smart moment.

"Okay… that was kinda weird," Robin said before standing and leaving to get Raven and Starfire.

"Raven what do you want for dinner?" Robin asked after Raven opened the door.

"I'm going to make myself some herbal, so I don't want anything," Raven said before shutting the door.

"Okay…," Robin said before going to Starfire.

"Starfire are you going to come down to eat?" Robin asked through her door.

"No thank you Robin. I managed to find something to eat at the mall of shopping today," Starfire said before there was silence. Robin left once again, returning to the guys; knowing Raven had not yet left her room.

"Hey man! You're just in time for some ribs!" Cyborg cried as Robin came walking into the kitchen.

"No way! Dude go for the tofu burgers!" Beast Boy cried out in response and the war began. Once they were done fighting they began eating and Robin made himself a hamburger. It was soon almost 9 and they were seated on the couch watching some show called _Boiling Points_.

"Dude that is sooo nasty!" Beast Boy yelled as the man took his bandage out of a sandwich he was making.

"Can we change the channel? I just ate," Robin said before they quickly changed it to _Next._

"Man these people aren't very bright," Cyborg commented as he watched his one girl walk back to the bus after only like 30 seconds out.

"How so?" Beast Boy asked, laughing as a girl tripped and fell out of the bus.

"Well by being on this show it shows that they themselves can not get dates," Cyborg stated, causing Beast Boy to look over at him.

"I'm bored!" Beast Boy yelled, leaning back and flipping the couch over.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled as he rolled backwards and into somebody.

"Oh sorry I…. Oh hey Starfire," Robin said, blushing like mad as she smiled down at him and outstretched her hand. He took hold of her hand and she pulled him to his feet. When she helped Beast Boy and Cyborg up it gave Robin time to recover and make the blush quickly vanish.

"Can we go in the pool now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Fine, just go tell Raven on your way up to change," Robin ordered before Beast Boy ran off cheering. Victor soon left also, leaving only Starfire and Robin.

"So umm what did you go shopping for?" Robin asked again, hoping this time she might tell him.

"If you really must know… I got a suit of bathing," Starfire said before walked off to her room. Robin soon also went to his room after cleaning up the place a bit.

**With Crazy Boy Robin:**

When Robin finally reached his room he ran inside and fell onto his bed.

"She said she was buying a swim suit. Is it a hot one or an ugly one? Revealing or covering?" Robin asked aloud. He became silent when he heard faint foot steps coming down the hall.

"_That must be Starfire," _Robin thought to himself, waiting until the door opened and closed to begin talking again.

"Get a grip man! You're going crazy over what one girl bought!" Robin yelled before adding,

"But she isn't just some girl, she's my Starfire… and I love her," Robin said before sighing. Taking a deep breath he stood and got changed.

"Starfire it's safe now. Everybody left for the pool already," Raven said. She was standing outside of Starfire's door, waiting for her too come out.

"Are you sure they are all gone?" Starfire asked.

"Positive. All of their energies are up on the roof. Now hurry up, I'm not going to wait here forever," Raven said, slightly annoyed. Starfire slowly opened her door and slowly walked out. She had a light pink towel wrapped around her body and she was wearing white flip flops. When they finally did reach the roof, they were greeted by music and lights.

Cyborg was by the grill, most likely making more ribs. Beast Boy was beside him trying to destroy the making of the ribs, but his plan was not working. Raven when to a lawn chair and began reading her book. Robin was by the edge of the pool drinking a coke. Starfire went over to him and slipped off her towel and flip flops before sitting next to him.

"Hello Robin," Starfire said, causing Robin to slightly jump.

"Oh hey Star. Didn't see you there," Robin said, holding his hand to his chest.

"Umm nice bathing suit," Robin said, looking Starfire up and down. She was wearing a lavender bikini with a diamond in the middle of the top. There were ties on the sides of the bottoms and a jewel heart in the top left corner of her top.

"Thank you Friend Robin. You are looking nice as well," Starfire said, smiling at him. He was wearing black bottoms that had a large, red robin stretched along the right side of them. His top was missing but was probably sitting on a lawn chair along with his towel.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" Robin asked, looking down at the water below them.

"That would be most enjoyable," Starfire said before jumping into the water and splashing Robin from below.

"Hey that's cheating! I'm not even in the water yet!" Robin exclaimed before putting his coke to the side and jumping in after her. They began splashing each other and soon Robin ended up splashing Beast Boy who forgot about Cyborg eating meat and jumped in after them. So the war began and it was Starfire in the end who had won only to be dragged under water by Robin. Beast Boy became a dolphin and Starfire soon began demanding rides on the swimming horsy.

"Beast Boy got get Raven. We're gonna play chicken," Robin said before Beast Boy quickly left the pool. He went over to get Raven, but she didn't budge. So Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, picked her up, and threw Raven into the pool.

"Beast Boy!!!!" Raven yelled, causing a huge wave to cross the pool.

"Please Robin, how do you play this game of Chicken you speak of?" Starfire asked, swimming after him after the wave had vanished.

"Just get on my shoulders," Richard said before going underwater. Starfire nervously got up on his shoulders and was soon lifted from the water.

"Please, am I too heavy?" Starfire asked, looking down at Robin.

"No not at all. You're like a feather compared to Babs," Robin said.

"Please who is this "Babs" you speak of?" Starfire asked, crossing her arms.

"Nobody that's important," Robin said and sighed when Starfire smile and uncrossed her arms.

"Raven will you just get on?" Beast Boy asked, waiting for Raven to sit on his shoulders.

"No! I refuse to take part in this," Raven said before Beast Boy picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Stop man-handling me!" Raven cried, but Beast Boy ignored her and smiled at Robin.

"Ready when you are," Beast Boy said, tightening his grip on Raven.

"Alright so the object of the game is to push the other team over into the water," Cyborg said from the side lines. He had a plate of ribs with him and a blow horn at his side.

"On your marks! Get set! GO!!!" Cyborg cried out before the blow horn sounded and Robin and Beast Boy made their way over to each other. Starfire and Raven began to push and pull at each other's arms and in the end Starfire and Robin won round one.

"Alright! One point to Rob and Star!" Cyborg cheered.

"Round 2! And remember, I want a nice clean fight and the team who gets the most rounds out of 3 wins!" Cyborg cried before sounding the blow horn. The girls sprung into action, pushing and pulling. Water was splashing everywhere and the boys were glaring at each other. As they began to move further back, Robin began to tread water. All it took was one hard push from Raven and Starfire when falling into the water, bringing Robin down with her. When they came back to the surface, Starfire and Robin found Beast Boy and Raven cheering. For once, Raven was smiling.

"Round 3 is here and it's a tie breaker! The team that wins this round wins the game!" Cyborg cried before for the last time, sounding the blow horn. Starfire lunged forward and pushed Raven back. Catching them by surprise, Starfire was able to make Beast Boy and Raven fall to the water.

"Rob and Star win!" Cyborg cried before sounding the blow horn. (No! No! No! He did it all wrong! Cyborg is not supposed to blow the blow horn after they win! Why don't they ever listen to the writer?!)

"Robin we have won the game of Chicken!" Starfire cheered, hugging him. Beast Boy broke out laughing as Robin turned red and slowly sunk to the bottom. Cyborg went in search of some music while Raven dried herself off and Beast Boy blew up a beach ball. Starfire swam underwater and pulled Robin to the surface just in time to have him get hit in the head by a beach ball. Robin picked up the beach ball and while Beast Boy was laughing his head off, chucked it back at his head.

"Oh it's war now!" Beast Boy cried as he swam over to get the ball after it bounced off his head. He got the ball and threw it back at Robin. As they ere throwing the ball, Starfire was soon hit in the back of the head with the ball and she joined the fun. It was about 15 minutes later, when Raven told everybody a quick night and left.

"Night Dudes! I'm gonna go hang with Jeff," Beast Boy said before morphing into a cat and running off.

"Well fine then! My T.V. is calling me!" Cyborg cried out before leaving also leaving only Robin and Starfire. (They've been left alone so many times, but nothing has happened! But do not despair! Something will happen in I think chapter 8….)

Robin and Starfire sat down in the hot tube and looked up at the sky. A shooting star grazed the sky and Robin looked over at Starfire.

"Make a wish," he whispered, pointing to the star. Starfire smiled and closed her eyes tightly. Robin smiled and looked up at the star as well. They stayed there for a few minutes later both wishing for the same thing…. A kiss…..

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Hope you all liked it!! I was looking at the story and like the last time I updated it was the 23****rd**** or something like that. So now would be a good time to update! Please review and I hope you enjoyed the story!!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	8. Wish Come True

**Chapter 8: Wish Come True**

"What did you wish for?" Robin asked once the star had passed.

"If I tell you it will not come true," Starfire said.

"You believe in that?" Robin asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Starfire asked him.

"No, it just seems a little childish," Robin said as he sat down.

"Well I do not think so," Starfire said before leaving the hot tube and walking over to her lawn chair.

"Starfire I'm sorry if I made you mad. I'm just saying what I think," Robin said.

"What you are doing is calling me childish," Starfire said as she picked up her towel.

"I'm not calling you childish and even if I was it would be a lie. You're fun, out going, spontaneous," Robin continued listing things about Starfire and she soon turned deep red. She wrapped her towel around her body and turned to face Robin who was shivering from being out in the cold air without a towel.

"And finally, you're beautiful and loving," Robin said to Starfire.

"Do you really think I am beautiful?" Starfire asked in shock.

"Absolutely," was all Robin said before Starfire hugged him.

"Oh Robin I cannot stay mad at you!" Starfire said.

"So you forgive me?" Robin asked, pulling away from Starfire.

"Of course!" Starfire exclaimed. Starfire grabbed his towel and rested it on his shoulders.

"Thanks," Robin said.

"You are welcome," Starfire said before there was an awkward silence.

"You should get some sleep," Robin said and they then walked off to their rooms.

"Robin can you get me a glass of water?" Starfire asked.

"Sure," Robin said and then waked off to the kitchen. When he came back and knocked on the door, Starfire didn't answer so Robin slowly walked into her room. He found Starfire sleeping in her bed, curled up in a ball.

"Of course," Robin whispered to himself. He placed the water on her desk and was about to leave, but he turned around. Robin walked back over to Starfire and softly kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too," Robin said before leaving Starfire to dream. Once the door closed, Starfire slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Once she was sure Robin was gone, Starfire shot up from her bed, her eyes watering.

"Robin why did you lie to me?" Starfire asked.

"You heard what I said, but yet you didn't tell me anything," Starfire said. She soon calmed down with the thought of making things right swirling in her head.

**Around 8:30 the next morning:**

"No!" Starfire screamed, sitting up in her bed. She looked around and took a deep breath.

"Starfire are you okay?" Raven asked through the door.

"I'm am fine, just a bad dream," Starfire said.

"Alright," Raven said before she started to walk away. Starfire ran over to her door and opened it.

"Raven wait!" Starfire cried out and Raven turned around before going into Starfire's room.

"What is it Starfire?" Raven asked as she sat down in a chair. Starfire was pacing back and forth, but finally stopped to face Raven.

"Do you think Robin loves me?" Starfire asked and then blushed.

"Hmm…. What do you think?" Raven asked.

"Oh I knew he didn't! I was so stupid to think he would!" Starfire cried and started to cry.

"You really are naive. Of course he loves you. He can't stop staring at you," Raven told her.

"He loves me?" Starfire asked sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh! Do I have to spell it for you?!" Raven cried out.

"Would that make a different?" Starfire asked.

"He is head over heals for you!" Raven yelled.

"Friend Raven what do I do?" Starfire asked and sat down on her bed.

"I don't know. I'm not the relationship master," Raven said and then stood up.

"Where are you going?": Starfire asked as she stood.

"I'm going to take a shower," Raven said before opening the door and leaving.

"But Raven!" Starfire cried down the hall, but she was gone. Robin then opened his door and nearly bumped into Starfire.

"Oh Sorry Starfire. Didn't see you there," Robin said. He began to walk away when Starfire grabbed his hand, pulling him back to face her.

"Robin… why did you lie?"

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"You hear what I said the day before we left. Last night you told me the same thing. So, why did you lie?" Starfire asked again.

"Star it's difficult," Robin said, trying to explain.

"How is it do difficult? I love you and you love me," Starfire stated.

"It's just diffic-" but Robin wasn't able to finish his sentence before Starfire had leaned forward and placed her lips against his. Staying there for what seemed like forever, their wish came true.

**Review!!!!!**

**Finally! They kissed! I was having some major writer's block when writing these last few chapters, but I think the curse is finally passing. Please review and thanks to everybody that did!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	9. Difficult

**Chapter 9: Difficult**

Starfire pulled away from Robin and stared at his motionless face.

"Was that the difficult?" Starfire asked before Robin kissed her again. Starfire opened her eyes to see Robin's face inches away from hers. She smiled and took his hand.

"So, Robin. May I ask again what is so difficult?" Starfire asked as her grin grew larger.

"How is it you're always right?" Robin asked and smiled. There was a pause before Starfire asked,

"What does this mean?"

"Yes Dick, what does this mean?" Bruce asked from behind Robin. He spun around to face Bruce, still holding Starfire's hand.

"Mr. Wayne!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Dick, in my office… now," Bruce said before he started walking off.

"Robin...," Starfire whispered. Robin turned to face her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Dick, now!" Bruce yelled from the end of the hall. Robin let go of Starfire's hand and ran down the hall to catch up with Bruce.

**In Bruce's Office:**

"What was that Dick?" Bruce asked from his chair. He was turned away from Robin who was at the opposite side of his red wood desk. The room smelt of new leather and dust. There was a small lamp at the left edge of his desk that eliminated his messy work space and laptop.

Looking around, Robin saw the pictures on the walls. Some of the pictures were of meetings and from big parties, but most of them were of Robin. There was a black and white picture of Robin at his parent's funeral and the rest were in color. Some of them were of baseball games Robin had. (How do you think he learned how to throw?)

"Dick, answer my question!" Bruce ordered.

"What was it?" Robin asked.

"The kiss! Why did you kiss her?!" Bruce yelled. He spun around in his chair and slammed his fists on his desk.

"It was a kiss! What more do you want from me?" Robin answered.

"What did I tell you about getting involved and attached?" Bruce asked Robin.

"You said not to. That it could endanger your life and theirs," Robin mumbled.

"So do you mind telling me why you kissed her?" Bruce asked.

"First off, **she** has a name! It's Starfire! Secondly, I kissed **Starfire** because I love her!" Robin yelled standing up.

"You will follow my rules! Now go tell her it was a mistake!" Bruce yelled, also standing.

"I don't have to follow your rules! You're not my father and you never will be!" Robin yelled, slamming open the door and running off.

"Dick Grayson get back here!" Bruce yelled down the hall to him. Robin just ignored Bruce's yells and kept running. He ran out the front door and down the driveway, heading for the streets.

Starfire finally came out of her room. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy with some tears on her face. She slowly walked down the hall and headed for Bruce's office. She was going to listen in on their conversation and she managed to get there in time to hear,

"First off, **she** has a name! It's Starfire! Secondly, I kissed **Starfire** because I love her!" Robin yelled, it sounded like he stood up so Starfire backed up slightly.

"You will follow my rules! Now go tell her it was a mistake!" Bruce yelled back, also standing.

"I don't have to follow your rules! You're not my father and you never will be!" Robin yelled before the door slammed open and he went running past her. Bruce then yelled,

"Dick Grayson get back here!" but he didn't come back, he kept running. It was Starfire's turn to run into Bruce's office and ask the questions.

"Where did Robin go?" she asked.

"He ran off," Bruce said. His head was in his hands and his back was hunched over.

"To where?" Starfire quickly asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere in the streets probably," Bruce said before Starfire took off flying down the hall heading for the front wall.

"Star where are you goin?" Beast Boy asked, stopping her.

"I'm goin going to find Robin," Starfire said before leaving Beast Boy. She flew out the front door and was soon out of site.

**With Robin:**

Robin ran through an alley and stopped at the end. It was dark, but only because the dark clouds that hung in the sky and the shadow of the building. He put his back to the building and slowly slide down the cold brick wall to the ground.

"Now what am I going to do?" Robin asked aloud.

"You could come with me," a voice said from about Robin. He looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed. He stood up as Starfire's feet touched the ground. Starfire ran over to Robin and hugged him.

"Why did you leave?" Starfire asked after she pulled away from Robin.

"I didn't want to be around Bruce anymore," Robin said. It was part lie, part truth.

"Was that all?" Starfire asked. She could see the pain in Robin's face and knew there was more. (I almost said eyes, but I then remembered, 'Oh yeah… he wears a mask')

"Robin, is that all?" Starfire asked again. Robin didn't answer her, he kept quiet.

"Robin answer me!" Starfire yelled.

"Starfire… Bruce doesn't want me to be with you."

**REVIEW!!!**

**So that is where I cut off chapter 9!! My writers block is finally leaving!! But I think it's catching again. I'm writing a Danny Phantom story right now called, Whispers and I'm starting to get some major writers block!! But no need to worry, I have already written the rest of the chapters for all the other stories. So there shouldn't be any delay on updating. Speaking of updating!! I'll next be updating next some time around 9-10 am next Saturday. **

**Also….. my birthday is coming up!! It's on June 5****th**** on a Tuesday! I'll be turning 12! If you have a birthday and feel that nobody cares, pm me and tell me when you're birthday is! I'll pm you telling you happy birthday! And if I have enough time I might write you a quick birthday story!!**

**So Anywho! Please review and thanks to everybody that already did! Flames and constructive criticism are welcome and if you do flame I will reply. I'm not gonna snap at you or anything so read my replies. If you give constructive criticism I'll reply and most likely say thanks for the advice and add something else. I read your flames, read my reply.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	10. Make Things Right

**Chapter 10: Make Things Right**

"What? Why?" Starfire asked, shock in her voice.

"It's difficult," Robin said.

"No it's not! We have already talked about things being difficult! Why does Bruce not want you to be with me? Do I have a disease? Am I the ugly?" Starfire asked.

"Star you're not ill and you're not ugly. He says not to get attached to anyone. I could endanger myself and you. Also you could be used against me, he wants me to be emotionless," Robin answered.

"Robin, I can't be used against you. You are wise enough to know to ignore me and do what needs to be done. Don't you?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, I would protect you, not do the job," Robin answered truthfully.

"Robin if I am a distraction then we can not be," Starfire said, her voice full of sorrow. Starfire looked own at the ground as a single tear ran down her check.

"Starfire, weather I'm with you or not, I love you. For as long as I live I will protect you, no matter what," Robin said. He hugged Starfire and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Then I must leave you. Robin, Slade is still after you. If he finds out about us he will use me, against you. I will not watch you do bad things again because of me," Starfire said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I can not and will not be a distraction Robin. I'm going to leave the Teen Titans," Starfire said before flying into the air and leaving behind Robin.

"Wait! Starfire! No!" Robin yelled. He started running down the street and back to his home. He raced into the front door and ran to Starfire's room.

"Starfire! Open the door!" Robin yelled as he banged on her door. Soon Robin got tired of waiting and kicked open the door. Robin ran into the room and searched everywhere for Starfire, but there was no sign of her. On the bed was a note, but that was all that was left of her. Robin picked up the note and ran to Bruce's office. Robin kicked open Bruce's door causing Bruce to yell at him.

"What the hell are you dong?!" Bruce yelled.

"She's gone! Because of what you said about being cold, she took it the wrong way and now she's gone!" Robin yelled.

"Well good! She only would have been a problem and distraction! Now fix my door and get over her," Bruce ordered.

"No! I loved **her**! The one person that stuck by me was **her**! And now because of **you**, **she's** gone!" Robin yelled and flipped over Bruce's desk.

"You can't be attached to people! It only causes problems! Now fix my door and my desk!" Bruce yelled.

"No! You want me to be like you! Why do you think I left in the first place?! You were cold and you still are! Non-caring! When I first told you I had a crush in the first grade you grounded me for a month! I'll never be like you!" Robin yelled before running out of Bruce's office once again. Bruce knelt down and picked up the piece of paper Robin had left behind.

'_Robin,_

_I am sorry to say I must leave you now. I love you dearly, but I can't be a distraction. So I'm leaving and am going to start a life in Gothem. Please do not try to find me, I do not wish to be a problem._

_Once again I will say I love you. You must find another love though, for I will not return. Please Robin, do not look for me. I love you dearly, but do not wish to anger your father and cause a problem._

_Love,_

_Starfire'_

Bruce walked out of the hall and over to the kitchen. He put down the note and got a glass of water.

"What kind of father am I?" Bruce asked himself.

"You're not my father," Robin said from a chair.

"Robin I'm sorry she left. I never meant for her to leave," Bruce said. He went over to where Robin was, but Robin stood up to face Bruce.

"You wanted her to leave. You don't care about me. You just want me to be cold and heartless. I hate you I'll never be like you," Robin stated before walking off to his room, fists clenched.

"Robin I truly am sorry," Bruce said. He left for the Bat Cave quickly after that, determined to make things right.

"Sir may I ask what you are doing?" Alfred asked from behind him. Bruce turned on the main computer and switched to the surveillance cameras around the city.

"I'm looking for Starfire. I want to make things right with Robin and the only way I can do that is by bringing her back," Bruce said. He looked at the cameras until he found her. Starfire was wandering the streets with her suit case, tears streaming from her emerald eyes.

"Found her!" Bruce cried out before leaving the computer. Alfred stayed there to watch the screen and sure enough, about 10 minutes later Bruce was there with Starfire. It took a little while for her to finally get in the car, but once she did Alfred left the car.

**With Robin:**

He lied on his bed, looking up at the dark red ceiling. He kept remembering the kiss, but his membrane stopped when somebody knocked on the door.

"Bruce go away!" Robin yelled at the door.

"Robin please open the door," a voice that Robin knew too well pleaded. Robin rushed to the door and threw it open.

"Starfire…."

**So that is where the chapter ends! Please review! I've been working really hard on this story so that I could finish it. I have yet another story coming soon. My mind just never stops thinking… until I get author's block. Anywho! Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	11. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 11: I'm Sorry**

"Hello Robin," Starfire said before hugging him.

"Why did you leave?" Robin asked as he embraced Starfire closer.

"I did not wish to be a weakness. So I left," Starfire said weakly.

"Starfire I love you, you don't have to leave. Without you I would be nothing," Robin said and then kissed Starfire.

"But if you left… why did you come back?" Robin asked after he pulled away.

"I brought her back," Bruce said from down the hall. He started walking towards them and Robin stepped in front of Starfire slightly.

"Why did you bring her back? You don't want me to be with her," Robin stated.

"When I read the note I knew that I had made a huge mistake. I wanted to make things right," Bruce said.

"If you want to make things right you'll stay away from me and Starfire. We're leaving tomorrow… all of us," Robin said before him and Starfire left for his room.

**The next day:**

Everything was packed ad they were all ready to leave. Alfred was getting the jet ready and everybody was saying their good-byes. (is there nothing Alfred can't do?)

"It was great to see you," Bruce said as Beast Boy and Cyborg walked off.

"Good Bye Starfire and I really am sorry about everything that happened," Bruce said. He gave her a quick hug before she walked off to join the others. Now there was only Bruce and Robin left.

"Good bye Robin," Bruce said sternly.

"Good bye Bruce," Robin said coldly before leaving him there. Bruce sighed and walked out to the front so he could watch them leave.

"Is everybody seated?" Alfred asked.

"Yea," Robin said before Alfred left them and started the jet. Robin was sitting next to Starfire, Raven in the back reading, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the front row playing video games.

"We are taking off in a minute," Alfred said on the intercom do his voice echoed throughout the jet. Robin looked out the window to see Bruce staring up at him. Bruce gave a wave, but Robin just looked away.

"Robin, you must forgive him. If he had not came and found me I wouldn't be here with you," Starfire whispered.

"If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have left in the first place. Why are you whispering?" Robin reminded and asked Starfire.

"I do not wish to make "the scene" and why must you be so mean to him? Bruce raised you and took care of you! After I left he brought me back! Would you have rather him leave out there?!" Starfire exclaimed, still whispering.

"No! Starfire, I love you. I wouldn't ever wan you to leave," Robin said, now whispering as well. He gave Starfire a quick peck on the check before she whispered,

"I do not want you to be angry with him. Please Robin, forgive him and if not for you… for me," Starfire then looked up, her emerald eyes staring into his masked sapphire eyes.

"Fine," Robin said and then looked away. He looked out to the mansion, slowly fading away into the dark, winter clouds.

**On the roof of Titan's Tower:**

"Good bye Master Dick," Alfred said. He gave him a quick stare before returning to the jet.

"Common everybody, let's get unpacked," Robin said and they walked downstairs into the main room.

"Home, sweet, home," Beast Boy said as he walked into the main room and plopped down on the couch. Robin went over to the main computer to find a message from Bruce. He quickly sent the message to his room's computer and deleted it from the main one.

"Robin where are you going?" Starfire asked him.

"To unpack my stuff," Robin said before leaving… without his suitcase. Starfire went over to the computer and looked in the recycling bin. Sure enough, there was the message from Bruce. Starfire smiled and said,

"Thank you Robin," before taking her stuff and Robin's.

**In Starfire's room:  
**

Starfire sat on her bed with a pad of paper and a pencil. She wrote a note before attaching it to Robin's suitcase.

**With Robin:**

Robin turned on his computer and opened the message.

"_Robin,_

_I am sorry about what I did. If you love her, then you should be with her. You're right, I'm not your father and I never will be. I can't make you be like me and it was selfish of me to try. Even if I'm not your father, I will tell you this, Starfire is an amazing woman. You are very lucky to have found such a exquisite and stunning person. I hope for the best with you tow and if it's not too soon, I'll be wanting grandchildren, but wait until you're married._

_Bruce"_

Robin smiled, maybe it was best to forgive him.

**Please review! There is only one more chapter in the story left! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! The next chapter just sums it up pretty much, it's still good. Thanks to everybody that review!!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	12. The End

**Chapter 12: The End **

**(Along with what happens after)**

**With Starfire:**

Starfire tiptoed down the hall and over to Robin's door. She placed his suitcase in front of his door before flying off.

**With Robin:**

"_Bruce,_

_I forgive you. I relies now that I over reacted, I am sorry. Thank you for wanting me to be with Starfire, I'm so happy with her. Also the part about grandchildren, that's gonna be some time from now… I just started dating her. Anyway, thanks for the visit._

_Robin"_

Robin then sent the email and turned off his computer. He opened his door and looked down to find his suit case and a note. The note read,

"_Is it not hard to unpack with out your suitcase? Thank you Robin, for everything. Love, Starfire"_

Robin picked up his things and smiled. Everything was going to be just fine.

**The End:**

**So that was the end of the story, but wait! There is more…..**

**3 years later:**

Robin and Starfire, soon to be married, are working on finding a new home. The Titans are starting to settle into normal lives.

Beast Boy had finally asked Raven out, they've been dating for a month and then some. Raven is still unsure about him, but Beast Boy is really into her. Everybody is hoping things will work out between them.

Also, Cyborg and Bee are together. They've been dating for about 1 year, almost 2. Bumble Bee is waiting for Cyborg to pop the question, but it's still gonna take a couple more months.

So everybody was happy, but there were some sad things too. Alfred passed away about a year after they left. It was a very hard time for them and they buried him in the backyard with a memorial. So now Bruce has a new butler named Frank. He's in his mid-forties and is great, but noting like Alfred.

Another sad thing that happened was that Starfire's pet cat, Fluffy, died. The cat was up in Tamerain being watched over by Starfire's family when it died. Fluffy had been a gift from Starfire to the family, but when they ran out of Earth cat food, the real problem happened.

Cats+Alien fooddead, and that is how Fluffy died. So Starfire left for a weekend for the funeral and also to see some family, but after that everything was fixed with the arrival of Mr. Whiskers. This time Starfire brought more cat food with her.

Also… Starfire got a cat for herself. A bald cat named Uncle Fluffy!!! Robin has already tried to kill him twice due to finding Uncle Fluffy in unwanted placed. Sadly, much to Robin's displeasure, Starfire came to the rescue and was able to save Uncle Fluffy from Robin's grasp.

So it seemed that everything was going to be perfect… as long as Uncle Fluffy stays out of Robin's things!!!

"Get out of there you stupid cat!!!!"

**The End**

**Now the story really ends. I hope everybody loved the story! I had a blast writing it! Thank you to everybody that reviewed!! Love ya guys sooo much!!! Keep on the look out for me cuz I got more ideas!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


End file.
